harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the End chapter eight part two.
As I ran into the locker room of the Holyhead harpies you could tell that there was tension in the air. Everyone was nervous and the only words that any one spoker were my chaser Lily Williams, looked at my ring and said, "Oh my gosh that ring is sooooo pretty," then everone fell silent. We got though my pregam speech (nothing special) and we listened to the commentary, waiting for our cue. Suddenly, the voice of Seamus Finnigan shouted loudly through the stadium. Hello peoples from Brittan and otehr European countries. This is Seamus Finnigan commentating to a ver excited crowd who are redy to see who gets the last spot in the leaugue for the Quidditch Qorld Cup. Will it be Ireland? Cheers from the Irish. Or the Holyhead Harpies? ''Louder cheers. When every body got quiet you could hear Victiore going "Go Aunt Gin!" Cute. ''Okay, so let's introduce the Irish players we have: Chaser-Adams Chaser-Linus Chaser-Cicle Beater-Mosely Beater-Shanooli Keeper-Quinn annnndddddd...... Seeker-Lynch! More cheers from the Irish crowd. Alright and let's introduce the Harpies! ''Cheers. I give you: Beater- Harmon Beater- Burke Keeper-DeLong Seeker-Young Chaser-Williams Chaser-Loughman annnnddddddddddd........ Long time time player and captian....... Victiore shouting aunt Gin! Cheers from the Harpie crowd! ''Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I flew out and took my position. We tried something new this time. You'll see what it is. I stationed my self behing Loughman and got my mind in the game. And here is the the official, Cynthia Evans, ready to realease all of the balls! The case is open. The beaters are out, and so is the sntich. And the quaffles been thrown pu and the game begins. Loughman with the quaffle, or so it seems- NO! Loughman has preformed a preforect back-flip on her broomstick, kicking the quaffle right into the arms of chaser Weasley. She's soaring towards the posts, and pass to Loughman, back to Weasley, now to Williams, back to Loughman, back to Weasley again and- WEASLEY SCORES!!! That leads Harpies ten to nothing! DeLong throws the quaffle back and is caught by Irish chaser Cicle, pass to Adams, to Linus, almost to the post anddddddd......... QUAFFLE STOLEN BY WEASLEY. Oh no, quaffle stolen bakc by Linus and Ireland scores! Keeper Quinn throws the ball back into the feild and is caught by Linus. Wait! What in the name of you-know-who is Young doing? She must of seen the snitch! And Lynch is going after her. LOWER, AND LOWER AND OH-NO! Young pulls out of the dive at the last minute and.... OUCH that's got to have hurt. Penealty to Ireland for defensive Wronski Fienting, though it was cool. '' Ireland scored 10 more goals, we scored none. Young had to get that snitch soon or- ''Wait a minute, whats gotten into Young over there, no! She's seen the snitch! Lynch dives after her and, YES!!!! YOUNG JUST A LITTLE TOO FAST FOR HIM AND- OUCH! YOUNG HAS JUST RAN INTO BEATER BURKE. Medi wizards are on the scene! I landed, and so did everbody else. Yes Young had the snitch but what about Burke????? When I got over to her, she was flat unconscience. Just before mediwizards gave her a reviving potion, she sat bot up right and in a mysterious voice that no one seemed to know that she had in her she said- ''YOU! ''She was looking at me! ''Things are going to happen, whether you think that they are good or bad is up to you! On a special night of a loved one, ,we as a team will make history, but in what way is up to you. A true Harpies lights shall leave them, and a new soul will take their place, making history once again! Crossing paths will old rivals, or friends is not a good choice for you but be that as it may. '' Then she passed out again, passed out cold. ___________________________________________________________________ Real world contest time!!!!!!!!!!!! Figure out what is going to happen and email me, at the email that wikia has. If you get it right, you will recieve an amazerful hug over the internet! peace love and applesauce.......aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 23:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts